Rise of the Maximals
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: <html><head></head>Inspired by Assentation of the Predacons. This story take the whole Jack becoming a Techno Organic Transformer in a different direction. (Bad summery but give it a chance anyway.</html>
1. Origin of the Spider

Rise of the Maximals

Origin of the Spider

Okay, Time for a Transformers fic. So, I was reading 'Assension of the Predacons' and the thought came to me. Why not have Jack and Airachnid become Maximals and have Airachnid turn good? Also why not Raf and Miko becoming Transformer?. Just for the record, this take place just before Beast Hunters. But Predakings ability to transform is already known to Shockwave. I hope all enjoy. So without further delay... Let's kick it up.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Deep within the ruins of Cybertron, Shockwave was busy with another one of his experiments when Predaking walked in and bowed.

"Commander Shockwave, I hope I'm not over stepping my bounds. But I was under the impression that once we had Predacon bones it would only be a matter of time before there would be more Predacon troops for lord Megatron." The Predacon leader said confused.

"Unfortunately Predaking, the bones we were able to get did not have a sufficient enough amount of Predacon DNA to clone even 1. That, coupled with the fact that most others were destroyed, means cloning Predacons would be impossible." Shockwave responded.

"Then perhaps clones aren't the method to use." A voice from the shadows said as Predaking pointed his blaster at the source.

"Who are you?" Predaking asked in a threatening tone before Shockwave put his hand on the Predacon's arm."

"Calm yourself Predaking." Shockwave said. "This is an old college of mine. Hello Gamma Q" As Shockwave said the being stepped out of the shadows. Revealing a black and read being with a tree-like statue with 5 faces. The front 1 being an Egyptian style face. (Just google search Alpha Q from Transformers Energon. He's pretty much that. But the metal parts are black and red instead of silver and green.)

"Hello my old friend." Gamma Q said to Shockwave. "Now down to business. I understand you are making techno organic solders." Gamma Q stated.

"We were." Shockwave confirmed. "However our plans to create clones from the bones of ancient Predacons has failed." He said irritated before looking back up to Gamma Q. "But I assume since you are here, you plan to continue you tests with your serum."

"Indeed, but I require my old test subject as well as a Human 1." Gamma Q said.

" I have just the Human in mind." Shockwave said pulling up an image on the monitor screen. "The boy who was given the key to Vecter Sigma." He said as Gamma Q looked at him with curiosity in his eyes.

"Why would Prime give the key to this boy?" Gamma Q asked as his face changed to a demonic looking face. "From what I have studied of Humans, he seems to be lower on there physical spectrum." He said as Shockwave turned to him.

"Evidently, Prime must see something within the boy. Something I believe we can turn to our favor." Shockwave said in a voice that conveyed a smirk that his face could not.

"Commander Shockwave. Please allow me to retrieve the boy for your experiment." Predaking requested just before Gamma Q's face changed again. This time to a hefty face with a large forehead.

"That won't be necessary my reptilian friend." Gamma Q said as several shadows appeared behind him. "This task requires a bit more speed." He said as all 5 of his faces smirked

Meanwhile back on earth, Jack was walking through the Autobot base before coming to the vault where they kept the relics from Cybertron. As well a certain hunter in a stasis pod. Jack was standing in front of the pod, simply staring at it as he heard the loud footsteps of an Autobot. Turning around, Jack found that the Autobot in question was Optimus Prime.

"Is something troubling you, Jackson?" The Autobot leader asked the young Human.

"I was just wondering..." Jack began as he turned back towards Airachnid. "What could have made her the way she is?" He asked, referring both to the spiderbot's insanity and her physical form.

"Well, believe it or not, Airachid was once an Autobot." Opnimus said causing Jacks eyes to widen in shock.

"What!?" Jack nearly yelled as Optimus nodded.

"Yes. Back in those days I knew her as Skyreacher." Optimus began getting Jack's full attention. "She was 1 of the few Autobots who elected to take an aerial form. She was 1 of the most loyal Autobots you would ever meet. A capable solder, an excellent medic and a fierce friend." Optimus said reminiscing of a great comrade.

"Wait, if she was so loyal, then what happened to make her join the Decepticons?" Jack asked hoping to get a better understanding as Optimus continued the story.

"I am afraid that I am quite unsure of the details. But, from what I have been told, she was captured by the Decepticons and tortured. No one heard from her for months until she reemerged. No longer the friend we once knew but as the vicious spiderbot assassin. So twisted by the Decepticons that she would even extinguish the spark of her own brother." Optimus said with sorrow in his voice.

"Her brother?" Jack asked.

" Bumblebee Ratchet and her old team are the only ones to know this. But Skyreacher was the sister... of Tailgate." Optimus said as Jack paled at this revolation before something dawned on him.

"Wait! Couldn't the Decepticons have brainwashed her or something to make her the complete sadist she is now?" Jack asked.

"It is the most likely explanation." Optimus responded.

"Then maybe we can get her back to the way she was!" Jack exclaimed with hope in his eyes.

"Perhaps. But even if we could regain Skyreacher, the guilt of her past actions would likely make her unable to fight again." Optimus reasoned.

"Even so, it beats her being in the condition she's in now." Jack argued gaining a smile from the Prime.

"Your spirit never fails to impress me, Jackson. Perhaps 1 day, it could even return Skyreacher to the Fem she once was. Optimus said before walking out of the room as Jack turned his atention back to Airachnid's pod.

"Yeah... someday. I'll get to talk to the real you." Jack said in a whisper. Just then, a small beeping red light began to blink on the back of Airachnid's neck. This did not go unnoticed by Jack who began to look at it curiously.

Suddenly, what apeared to be a black ground bridge appeared behind Jack. Within seconds what appeared to be bipedal shark-like robots flooded the room as an alarm sounded. several of the shark robots then transformed in to stout robot forms. 1 of them then grabbed jack and 2 others picking up the pod which held Airachnid.

Just then the Autobots rushed in blaster drawn. "Jack, hold on!" Arcee called out as she blasted 1 of the sharkbots before transforming he blaster back to a hand and reaching for Jack. Just then, 1 of the sharkbots still in shark mode clamped its jaws down on Arcee's side causing her to fall over in pain as the sharkots went through there bridge with many more blocking the Autobots from following.

"JACK!" Arcee called out as the bride closed in front of her optics. 'No. Not again.' Arcee thought upon seeing her Human partner being taken from her. Suddenly, the remaining sharkbots began to glow and with seconds, each of them vaperised themselves.

The Autobots stood in total silence, unable to process what just happened. There friend was gone and the only lead to finding him was now nothing but air.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

And there you go. The first chapter of my first Transformers fic. I hope you liked it and sorry if it was to short. But it was just supposed to be setup for the next chapter. Now, before I go there are 2 things I want input on. 1: I'm not sure weather to have this be a stair Jack x Airachnid fic or to have Harem elements with Jack Airachnid, Arcee and Miko. 2: I was thinking of having Jack be Leobreaker, Miko, be Airazor and Raf be Nightscream. But nothing is final yet. So I'd love to see your idea. But I will NOT make Jack in to Silverbolt. Well, until next time... Keep on keeping on.


	2. Rise of the Lion

Chapter 2

Rise of the Lion

Sorry this took so long. The chapter got deleted during some updates to my computor. Now, on to the reviews.

Dragon Force Ranger: Thanks for your suggestions and stay tuned till the end.

guest 1: Okay, harem it is.

guest 2: Hope this one is to your liking.

Smart Kira: Thanks. I will.

GreyKing46: I feel that both Leobreaker and Cheetor fit Jack well. But Leobreaker would fit better leading them.

guest 3: Went back and fixed that.

Cf96: Okay.

animefan 29: I pmed you on your issues and thanks for reviewing.

bleach1990: Here it is. Hope you like it.

RenaTamer: I don't hate Silverbolt. I just don't think he fits with Jack. Also the big thing with Arcee will be learning to trust Airachnid.

RD: I did not know that. I just picked Leobreaker cause he's awesome.

Jacob Deitz: Probably gonna do that. And hope you like the update.

Code R.R: Thanks

Mazamba: Okay, making it a harem. Also, I like Jack x Miko as well. Also love Jack x Arcee.

Alright then... Let's kick it up!

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Arcee was sitting in her quarters, still distraught over the events of the day. "I should have been faster." She said in a whisper as Optimus came up to her and put a warm fatherly hand on her shoulder.

"There was nothing that any of us could have done. Those creatures caught us all off guard." Optimus said.

"And that's supposed to comfort me?" Arcee snapped. "You basically just told me that Jack is likely dead because none of us were good enough to protect him!" She shouted before realising what she was doing. "O...Optimus I...I'm sorry. It's just..." Optimus placed his hand on her shoulder once more before she could finish.

"It is alright Arcee. I understand, and I assure we will find him." Optimus assured the fem.

"Yeah, we will." Arcee said trying to convince herself of that more than anything. "So... how did the humans take it when you told them what happened?" She asked as the Prime let out a sigh.

"They are all grieving in their own ways." Optimus said before going on to explain what he meant. "Bulkhead and Wheeljack have taken Miko for what the three of them call 'Therapeutic destruction'. Rapheal has been completely entranced in his computer. Agent Fowler has requested his superiors to increase surveillance to locate the Decepticons." He explained.

"And what about June?" Arcee asked in concern for the mother of her partner.

"I showed her the footage of the incident and she believes as I do. Those creatures were clearly attempting to capture Jackson without harming him." Optimus explained before his eyes became softer. "She is also quite concerned about you.

"Tell her I'll be fine and that I promise her that I will find Jack." Arcee said as her confidence began to rise. 'And that promise goes out to you partner... Where ever you are' She thought as though sending a telepathic message to Jack. Not knowing that where he was, a chain of events was being set in motion that would change everything forever.

(Gamma Q's ship in orbit above Earth)

Jack had just woken up in an energy cage. He looked around his enviroment to see if any thing coul be found to help him escape. However instead of finding escape path, he found a certain spiderbot strapped to a table nearby.

"Airachnid?" Jack asked as he tried to get up before being held back by some sort of energy chains.

"Jack? What's going on?" Airachinid asked while struggling to get loose.

"Wish I knew." Jack replied. "One minute I'm in the Autobot base looking at. some of the artifacts..." Jack stumbled not wanting Airachinid to know what or who he was really looking at. " Next thing I know, you start beeping and a bunch of land shark things came through a ground bridge and grabbed the both of us." He explained before Airachnids optics went wide.

"Land sharks? Oh no. Oh no!" Airachnid was very clearly showing panic.

"What's the matter?" Jack asked knowing that what ever could get Airachnid worried did not bode well for him.

"I believe that would be me." Gamma Q said as he walked out of the shadows with his pharaoh face forward.

"Gamma Q." Airachnid snarled at the Quintesson.

"You don't seem to be to pleased to see me, Airachnid." Gamma Q said after shifting to a female looking face. "And to think. After all I've done for you." He said putting his tendril across her chin.

"Get away from her!" Jack shouted shocking both Airachnid and himself at his concern. Gamma Q's face then shifted back to the pharaoh one.

"Ah yes, the human." Gamma Q said before walking up in front of the energy cage and his face shifted back to the female looking one. "You really do have quite the spirit." He said as his face shifted to his demonic one. "That will do you well as a Predacon." He said surprising Airachnid and confusing Jack. Gamma Q then switched to a blue face with bull horns and what appeared to be a goatee. "Sharkticons. Place the boy in the CR chamber. I will place the spider in hers myself." He said as his shark like robots grabbed the still restrained Jack and placed him in the middle pod of three with Airachnid being placed in the pod to his right. "Now don't worry this wont hurt..." Gamma Q said before switching to his demonic face. "Much." He said before cackling as he pulled down a lever.

As the lever was pulled a yellow liquid poured in to the chambers. Within Airachnids pod, the fem was enduring agonizing pain as the legs on her back became thicker, she began grow spear like extensions on her elbows and the four horns on her helmet morphed in to a more gladiator like design with a red hourglass looking shape on the forehead.

Meanwhile within Jack's pod, he endured equal if not greater pain as his body began to shift with his bones cracking and growing, his flesh and organs began to become metallic, his blood being replaced with energon, and finally his heart being replaced with a spark. As Jacke lied within the pod, he began to hear something with his new audio receptors. It sounded like... crying.

Out side of the pods Gamma Q was feeling quite pleased with his work. That is until he heard his computor speak. "Warning, Shell Program deleted. Core consciousness of subject Airachnid online." Both Gamma Q and Jack heard the computer say.

"No matter. I shall just make another shell program. And this time, I'll make her completely loyal to Megatron." Gamma Q said with his pharaoh head.

"No... you... WON'T!" Jack called as he burst from the pod and grabbed Gamma Q before throwing him in to his lab table causing his serum to roll under random point across the room. The Sharkticons then rushed at Jack but in the adrenalin rush he was in none of them even touched him as he kept throwing them away before one of them his a control console and the ship began to fall from orbit.

'Such power. It's a shame he won't survive the crash.' Gamma Q thought as he opened a space bridge back to Cybertron.

As Jack recovered from his adrenalin rush, he noticed the ship was picking up speed and falling down to earth. Jack ran over to the pod still holding Airachnid and opened it causing the now fully techno organic spider bot to fall in to his arms. "Are you okay?" He asked as Airachnid began to stand up.

"I... I'm okay." She responded in a low voice, both happy to free of the Shell program and Guilty over everything it made her do.

"Do you think you can fly this thing?" He asked leading her to the controls. Airachnid regained her composure and looked over the readouts.

"We're falling to fast for me to regain any altitude. Best I can do is steer us away from any populated areas and pray to Primus we survive." She said getting a nod from Jack as she started to redirect the ship causing them to land in a large area surrounded by a tall circular wall naturally formed rock. Once they were sure the ship had landed safely, they stepped out and climbed the rocks to see where they were. "Anything look familiar?" Airachnid asked.

"I think we're in the African savanna." Jack said as he noticed a lion stalking a wildebeest. An idea then came to him as he began to scan the lion. As he did this, gold claws grew on his arms and legs before folding up on his forearms and shins, brownish gold armor surrounded his chest, and he gained a helmet with 2 horns on the back holding brown hair in the middle. Jack then transformed in to his new beast mode and let out a loud roar. Jack then smiled and got another idea. "These new skills might need a new name." He suggested.

"You have something in mind?" Airachnid asked.

"Yeah. Just call me..." He began before transforming back in to robot mode and smirked. "Leobreaker."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Well, there you go. Hope you liked it. Okay, just for the record. Airachnid will start going by Blackarachnia. Alright, now down to business. I've been getting some votes for who to make Raf and Miko and I've all but decided on making them Rhinox and a rule sixtythreed Cheetor. Nothing final yet but Raf will have to be decided in the next chapter or two. Also anyone want me to turn Optimus in to Optimal Optimus? Please vote in the reviews and until next time... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
